The Best Solution
by ashieluffschu
Summary: Kurt and Rachel make an insane plan. They want to get Jesse and Blaine together. Sam and Kurt will realize that it isn't that easy for them to get together, as Blaine is not the only hurdle in the way of their possible relationship.


"Gosh, why does life have to be so damn complicated?"

Kurt asked exasperatedly as he flopped down on the bed beside Rachel.

"Tell me about it."

Rachel agreed and crossed her hands over her stomach as she looked up at the ceiling, mirroring the boy beside her. But then something hit her and she turned her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, how is YOUR life complicated? It is so perfect right now. With Blaine"

Kurt huffed and shook his head.

"Classic Rachel. Too self-absorbed in her own self to care about what's going on in the world"

He didn't mean to say it rudely but he just couldn't help it. His life wasn't all unicorns and rainbows right now and that gave him the full right to be bitter.

"Blunt much"

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. She sighed and turned to the side to face her… well, the two divas did not exactly have a relationship. They weren't exactly friends but they weren't enemies either. They were just each others' confidants.

Kurt turned to the side also and sighed.

"I'm not sorry. Because you have no right to say that you're the only one with problems"

"I did not say that!"

"Well, you very much implied it"

This made Rachel shut up and she just rolled her eyes. She knew it was no use fighting with Kurt, as the boy did not learn to give up. Rachel didn't either but she had rather enough worries right now, to get into this immature bickering.

"So, what's worrying your pretty little mind?"

She finally asked and actually seemed rather curious, Kurt nodded. They always had this little "get together" of theirs, ever since their trip to New York. The two bonded and where they did not become best friends, they did realize that they could share their deepest fears, dreams and secrets with each other and actually get a bitter but truthful reply. This is why their relationship did not have name, for if they became friends then there would be a whole obligation to tell white lies in order to try and maintain peace in the friendship. They didn't have to bother about that here. One could tell other their problem; the other would judge them on their face and give back an honest feedback.

"I'm gonna ignore that you just said "pretty little mind" and get to the point. I don't love Blaine anymore"

Kurt knew he was being blunt, he needed to admit this. He hadn't done it to himself and Rachel was the first person he was saying this to, but it felt good. It felt good to stop lying and finally admit the damn truth that his feelings for the boy he once thought he loved, were fading away.

Rachel's eyes widened but then she frowned and shook her head.

"Kurt. How could you? Blaine just told you that he loved you."

"And you kissed Jesse before Nationals but that didn't stop you from hooking up with Finn in New York"

The truth being said back to her, made Rachel cringe and she bit her lips.

"This wasn't about me. It's about you"

"It's about the both of us here, Rachel."

Rachel just nodded in response and sat up. She tossed her beautiful brunette hair back and grabbed it with both hands as she tried putting it up in a ponytail.

"Well… go on"

She said, without looking at the boy beside her when she noticed that he had stopped talking.

"Sam and I bonded during our New York trip"

This confession made Rachel drop her hair back and she turned around to look at Kurt with her mouth agape.

"What do you mean…"Bonded"?"

Kurt sighed and threw his head back onto the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling again.

"Well. The night after the Nationals, after the whole fiasco with Santana, I went outside to clear my head and as did Sam. We walked around the hotel and just… talked. I mean we've talked before, but like not that many times. I was kind of his confidant about his whole situation but even then we weren't as… close, that's because I found about him by fluke. But in New York, I just saw this whole new side of him. He was at ease and we ate this whole big packet of Nacho Cheese Doritos as we talked. He told me about the all boys' school he went to and it kind of resembled my situation at Dalton. He said that he felt lost, unimportant and bland back there and that's exactly how I felt at Dalton. We then talked about Power Rangers and our obsessions with it as kids. Although, he's still obsessed with it, I might add… and he made me realize that maybe secretly, I am too. And then we talked about our own individual interests: mine of musicals and fashion and his of comic books and sci-fi movies. I'm all about learning new things but with Blaine it just gets boring because we're always talking about the same things, since we have very similar interests. Our relationship is not about bringing new things in. It's about dealing with what we already have and things just get repetitive. With Sam it was a whole different experience. We were actually interested in listening to each other and learn something new in the process. I mean, I know I wouldn't become a comic-nerd nor will Sam become a fashionista but we do have some appreciation for each others' interests."

At this point Kurt was almost talking to himself rather than Rachel and the other diva was just staring at him, without saying a word, letting him continue his rant. She actually understood what he was talking about. She felt the exact same way when she's with Finn. She knew she should be judging him right now for praising another guy instead of his own boyfriend, but she couldn't.

Kurt stopped and turned his attention towards her.

"What happened next?"

Is all Rachel asked and though Kurt was confused, he went on anyway.

"Well, that's all that happened that night. And then the next day when we were on the plane, we talked once again" he stopped and snorted slightly "…well, it wasn't even a talk really. We were just being random. And when was the last time you have seen me doing that?"

Rachel couldn't help but chuckle and shook her head.

"I don't think I do remember, Kurt"

"Exactly! He brought out this whole side of me which I did not even know I had. Remember when Mr. Schuester gave us the duets assignment and said that "A great duet like a great marriage. The singers complement each other, push each other to be better"? Well, those 12 hours felt since we first started bonding, felt like that great duet Mr. Shuester was talking about. I mean, we were complementing each other and instead of pushing each other to be better, we just were just pushing each other to bring out our true selves and let out guards down for once"

Kurt had tears in his eyes and Rachel couldn't comprehend if they were happy tears or sad tears, but that rant was beautiful so she assumed they were happy tears.

"You're falling badly for him, Kurt"

"I know"

Kurt truthfully replied and Rachel reached out to wipe away his tears.

"Well, he has fallen badly for you too…"

"I know that too"

"You do?"

"Yep. Mercedes told me that a few days ago. They have been hanging out a lot lately and are on the road to becoming best friends. I should be jealous but I'm actually happy because if it wasn't for their friendship, I would've never known how Sam felt about me"

"Oh"

Rachel did not know what else to say.

"So… now what happens?"

Kurt simply shrugged at the question and sat up. He fidgeted with his hands and bit his thin lips.

"Blaine… loves me"

"But you don't love him"

"And you don't love Jesse, but you're still with him…"

Kurt looked up and raised his eyebrows, making Rachel roll her eyes.

"Gosh! We should just get these two together, so that all our troubles will be solved!"

Rachel said in exasperation and threw her hands up dramatically. Kurt snorted and shook his head.

"Right. Can you imagine their relationship?"

"Totally can! But I just can't get past the fact how many curls there will be in one relationship"

Kurt let out a loud laugh and smacked Rachel's arm playfully.

"Seriously. If only Jesse were bi-sexual. We'd totally get them together"

"Hmmm… he IS bi-curious, you know?"

"Really?"

Kurt was pleasantly shocked by this confession and his eyes widened.

"Yeah! He saw him checking out Noah once"

Rachel said in such a serious voice that Kurt knew she wasn't joking and his mouth dropped open.  
>"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? PUCK OUT ALL PEOPLE?"<p>

Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Yep. My thoughts exactly! But seriously, we do want to be with the guys we like but not hurt these two in the process, right? So, maybe it's the best option to get THEM together. We could at least try!"

Kurt shook his head and looked Rachel like she had developed a second head.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Of course not, Kurt! Please! This maybe our ONLY way out of these dilemmas we have"

Rachel was giving her one of her best convincing faces and Kurt couldn't believe he was giving a thought to this as this was the most ridiculous idea ever, but it couldn't hurt, right? They might ACTUALLY bring together two guys who are meant for each other.

"Fine. We can try"

He finally replied and Rachel squealed with joy, almost jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yay! Now I can be with Finn and you can be with Sam!"

Kurt rolled his eyes for the millionth time and huffed.

"Not that easy, Rachel. Sam is still not out. He can't come out right now because his family has enough issues. And most importantly… he's not speaking with me because I panicked the other day and told Blaine that I loved him back"


End file.
